


Night Out

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [9]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie tries a night out with his new coworkers and gets very drunk. Thankfully Venom is there to take care of him!





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Same drill, folks: he/him pronouns for Venom. More notes at the end!

“C’mon, Eddie, you can’t keep blowing us off, dude.”

Eddie shrugs on his leather jacket and grimaces. He’s not feeling up to a night out with his coworkers but Brent has been nagging him ever since he started working at the news office; he can’t say no again.

“I dunno, Brent,” Eddie sighs. “I got plans already, man.”

 **We don’t have plans** Venom interjects.

Eddie wants to scream. _We do have plans. Food and channel surfing and bed_ he thinks at Venom.

 **We do that every night** Venom replies.

Eddie shuffles through the papers on his desk while Brent goes on about the bar everyone is heading to. It’s some place that only serves rum and it has some kind of pirate name so at least that’s interesting.

“I’m not really drinking these days,” Eddie tells Brent. It’s not a lie. Venom’s not fond of the taste or the damage it does to Eddie’s liver.

To his credit Brent doesn’t force the issue like some of the people Eddie’s worked with before. Those assholes would practically demand to see either a prescription or a sobriety chip before they would let it go.

“Well, I’m sure they serve water?” Brent tries. “It’s not about the drinks, Eddie. Everyone wants to get to know you. I mean, you’re pretty much a celebrity.”

A small crowd has gathered around his desk. God, they all look so young. Eddie wonders if they’re interns or honest to God reporters. Was he ever that young?

“Please, Eddie!” One of the college-looking kids pipes up. “You didn’t come to the Thanksgiving potluck, either.”

“I had plans…” Eddie says weakly. Yeah, he’s already lost this one.

 **Go** Venom says. **We like spending all our time with you, Eddie, but you _need_ other people, too.**

 _Fine_ Eddie thinks. _We’ll go but I’m relying on you. Don’t let me do anything too crazy, all right?_

 **Define crazy.** There’s humor in Venom’s tone and Eddie ducks his head to retrieve his bag, smiling to himself.

“Okay!” he says, straightening up and holding his arms out. “I’m in! Let’s go!”

The kids must be hard up for entertainment because they all cheer, some of them clapping, some of them shouting things like ‘Let’s get wasted!!’ and other rousing cries that Eddie hasn’t heard since college or that one unfortunate bachelor party. He lets Brent slap him on the back and guide him out of the office. He tries not to mind when some of the guys and girls jostle him as they all parade down the street. Christ, they’re not even drunk yet.

**Loosen up, Eddie. Smile.**

_Fake it ‘til ya make it?_ Eddie hangs back in the group as they wait to cross the street. Brent stays by his side like a tenacious magnet. He’s chattering about the story he’s working on, something to do with recycling and the ocean. It’s pretty interesting so Eddie thinks of some questions to keep him rolling on the subject.

“Let’s go!” One of the girls shouts as the crossing sign lights up. She leads the charge, running expertly in her heels. It’s something Anne would definitely do. Well, would have done. Eddie’s not so sure if she runs around in heels anymore unless there’s a disaster.

The group follows her. Everyone’s acting so damn chummy that Eddie feels a little left out which he knows is entirely his fault. He hasn’t been big on making new friends ever since Venom found him.

 **Were your old friends really friends?** Venom asks. **When I found you, you were alone. You had no one, Eddie.**

 _I had Mrs. Chen_ Eddie thinks. He pushes his hands into his jacket pockets, touches the Venom ring on his finger. _I don’t need anyone but you._

 **That’s sweet.** Venom trickles down his shoulders and back, tightening up in a hug before retreating back into Eddie’s skin. **But we do need others, Eddie. Like Annie and Dan. Possibly some casual friends, too.**

“Here we are!” Brent grabs Eddie’s arm and points to the set of stairs leading below the street. The rest of their party is already on the way down, laughing and talking loud. A bouncer reviews their IDs before letting them in.

_Casual friends?What are you, Dr. Phil?_

Eddie trails behind Brent, flipping his wallet open to show it to the bouncer.

“Eddie Brock? Like _The Brock Report_?” The bouncer looks him up and down, an interested sparkle in his eyes.

Eddie admires the tattoos running up the man’s forearms before remembering his manners. “Uh, yeah.”

“Awesome! I love, well _loved_ your show. What are you doing now?”

Brent stands off to the side looking impatient. Eddie’s sort of relieved that he’s not been left on his own with the very friendly doorman.

Eddie mumbles something about his new work, awkwardly scratching at his hair. He’s a little undone by the way this stranger’s looking at him, not like he’s a freak show but like he’s something desirable. He can feel Venom tensing with dislike so he politely ends the interrogation and joins Brent.

“Wow.” Brent laughs, the sound brittle. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Getting recognized?” Eddie looks around the crowded room, feeling grateful for the dim lighting. “Sometimes.”

“No, I mean, clearly that guy was hitting on you.”

“Oh.” Eddie’s not sure why Brent cares. “Sometimes.”

This time Brent’s laugh is genuine. “It’s cool that you are so… normal? Like you didn’t let being a celebrity make you an asshole.”

“Heh.” Eddie weaves through the crowd, his hand accidentally bumping against Brent’s hip. “I was kind of an asshole. I’m trying to do better.”

They belly up to the bar and Eddie scans the drink menu. The shelves are lined with bottles and the place has a distinct pirate/nautical/Caribbean theme without being kitschy. Their party is already ordering and a couple of his coworkers have gone off to claim seating.

 _Venom. Help._ Eddie feels like he’s already getting drunk just off the smell of all the alcohol. It’s heady and exciting and he _really_ wants a drink.

 **It’s fine** Venom rumbles. **Just get something sweet.**

 _Shouldn’t be a problem_.

“Eddie? Ya getting anything, bro?” One of the young guys asks.

Eddie nearly chokes over being called _bro_ by a kid. He manages to nod and focus back on the menu without cracking up.

“Hey,” Brent touches Eddie’s arm. “Your drink’s on me.” Eddie wants to protest but Brent holds up his hand. “Nope. My treat since you canceled your plans to hang out with us. You can get me one later.”

“Okay…” Eddie’s caught on the _later_. Does Brent mean tonight or later later, like they’re all going to do this again? “Thanks, man. I think… I’m gonna try the Dead Reckoning. Sounds badass.”

Brent smirks. “Choosing a drink by its name? That’s kinda dorky.”

Eddie shrugs. “What can I say? My idea of a good time is watching Lord of the Rings and eating tater tots.”

 **Tater tots!** Venom crows happily. **Tater tots and hobbit toes!”**

 _Gross, V_.

“Lord of the Rings? No shit?” Brent orders their drinks and leans against the bar. He’s standing awfully close. Well, so is everyone. Eddie can’t move an inch without bumping into a body. “Okay, nerd. Which movie is your favorite?”

Eddie laughs and rubs at the back of his head. He doesn’t miss the way Brent’s eyes follow his every move. Oh boy…

“Man, why are you trying to make me choose? It’s like picking your favorite child or something. Not that I have children, but I would imagine. Ahem.”

Brent smiles and rests his elbow on the bar, leaning his chin against his fist. “You’re not what I imagined.” His voice is soft and his eyes are soft. Eddie blushes and looks away.

The bartender passes them their drinks and they go join the others. It’s crowded at the table, some people are sharing seats or sitting on laps, some are standing. Eddie stands and Brent’s right next to him, their shoulders pressed together.

 **This one’s friendly** Venom observes dryly. **Try talking to someone else.**

_Jealous, babe? This was your idea._

**Not jealous!** Venom protests. **You shouldn’t get his hopes up unless…**

_Unless?_

**I’m not telling you to _not_ make a move, Eddie. **Venom sounds upset and Eddie knows that his partner is trying to be cool with this, with him meeting new people and making connections.

_I’m not going to make a move, V. Because I have you and I don’t want anyone else. And because I don’t mess around with coworkers._

**Well you should make that clear before he gets his heart set on you.**

Venom’s not wrong. Eddie takes a sip of his drink, humming appreciatively.

“You like it?” Brent asks. “Want to try mine?”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

They swap drinks and Eddie takes a careful sip, enjoying the taste. He avoids making eye contact with Brent. Dude is very persistent.

The drink is strong and Eddie starts feeling it soon. It’s been ages since his last drink that wasn’t weak ass beer and his tolerance is shot. Plus he barely ate today because he had a deadline and forgot to eat. God, it’s like he’s fifteen again, drinking vodka shots with his first girlfriend. Some of the kids go up to order more drinks; Eddie declines the offers to get him another and yet, some time later, he finds a second drink in his hand. Weird.

Everyone is hilarious and kind. Really, they’re the best. Eddie doesn’t know why he refused to hang out with them. He tells them this. He’s met with an outpouring of “awwww!” and “Eddie!” and “we like you, too!” Brent smiles and leans against him. Eddie doesn’t mind.

The music is good! Eddie fights the urge to sing along, settling for nodding his head and humming. Brent’s filming him. A couple of the kids _are_ singing. They’re pretty good – hell, they’re _great_!

Eddie has to use the restroom. He’s not super clear on where it is so he lets Brent guide him. Brent holds his wrist, fingers wrapped around Eddie’s bracelets, sliding over his skin.

The bathroom is quieter than the floor, less crowded, too. Eddie’s not too steady on his feet, fumbling with the fly of his jeans before bracing one hand on the wall to keep upright as he stands over the urinal. His head feels swimmy and it takes all his focus to piss in the bowl.

 **You’re drunk** Venom laughs.

Eddie keeps pissing, feeling much better.

“I am _so_ drunk,” he agrees. The man standing next to him gives Eddie an odd look and Eddie realizes that he shouldn’t be talking to his symbiote out loud. _Oops._

 **You’re so cute** Venom purrs. **This is worth all the shitty alcohol.**

 _You think I’m cute?_ Eddie struggles to zip up and Venom helps, moving his hands.

Eddie feels a phantom sensation of being _licked_ , right behind his ear. He closes his eyes and shivers, touching the spot. He’s confused and disappointed when he doesn’t touch Venom.

“Doing alright, Eddie?”

“Hmm?” Eddie turns and finds Brent waiting for him. “Oh, yeah, I’m good! I need to wash my hands though.”

“Right, sink’s over here, buddy.” Brent takes Eddie’s elbow and leads him to the sink. Brent grins at him in the mirror and Eddie smiles back. “You know, I think the biggest surprise of the night is that you’re a lightweight. I mean, you’re built like whoa so I figured you could hold your liquor.”

“Well,” Eddie takes his time rinsing his hands. The water feels nice. Makes him want to go take a shower – _no_ – a bath! “My partner doesn’t like for me to drink so it’s been a long, long time.”

Brent seems to wilt. “Partner?” His voice is quiet. Eddie feels a small pang of guilt.

“Yeah.” Eddie holds up his hand, showing the black ring. “It’s, uh, complicated?”

“Right, yeah, sorry…” Brent scrubs his hands over his face and gives Eddie a sheepish smile. “I should have noticed that. I usually check but you have the thumb ring I thought… I thought you just liked to accessorize?”

“I _do_ like to accessorize!” Eddie holds up his arms to show off his bracelets.

“ _Ahem_.” A polite cough interrupts Eddie’s show and tell. Eddie turns and finds the doorman standing behind them. “Sink,” he says, pointing at the sink.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry,” Eddie mumbles. He grabs a paper towel and edges out of the way.

Brent shakes his head, smiling again. “FYI,” he says to the doorman, “Eddie’s in a relationship. But I’m single.”

“Oh yeah?” The doorman gives Brent an assessing once over. “I’m Deacon and I’m on break if you’re interested?”

“I’m Brent and yes, I’m interested.” The look Brent gives Deacon makes Eddie look away because, really, he does not need to be getting in the middle of a hookup.

“Imma go,” Eddie slurs happily. “Bye! Y’all have fun!”

Eddie ducks out the bathroom and looks around, feeling lost. “Little help, V?”

Venom sighs but Eddie can tell he doesn’t mean it. The symbiote takes over, walking Eddie back to the table. On the way someone tries to cop a feel and Venom smacks their hand and growls **No touching.** The perpetrator looks totally freaked out. Eddie smiles smugly.

“Eddie!” The table greets him. He smiles and waves like a damn celebrity. Venom chuckles, the feeling tickling him from the inside out.

“What happened to Brent?” One of the girls, Mel, asks. She cranes her neck to look around the bar.

“He, uh, met someone?” Eddie’s not sure how much to say but his answer satisfies Mel’s curiosity.

“Interesting,” she murmurs, “I thought he was gunning for you.”

“I’m taken,” Eddie says proudly. He hold up his hand again and the entire table crowds in to stare at the ring. Venom squirms beneath his skin, pleased.

“Damn,” Natasha sighs, “you just wrecked our betting pool, Eddie.”

He’s not sorry so he just shrugs and smiles apologetically. “Did I win anything?”

Mel laughs. “You have a partner! I think that’s the definition of winning.”

There are murmurs of agreement and some dejected looks, which makes Eddie feel bad. He doesn’t want to come across as a bragger just because he got lucky and Venom found him.

“Next round’s on me!” Eddie announces. “Someone take orders ‘cause I can’t remember shit right now.”

Derek and Jay get the order and help Eddie to the bar. Eddie orders a drink that comes in a tiki person shaped plastic cup. It’s cute. He wants to take it home and drink root beer out of it.

 **Last call** Venom reminds him. The symbiote slides over his skin, pressing in, the feeling similar to having a body pressed against his back. Eddie tilts his head slightly and feels tendrils slithering up his back and curling around his chest. It’s really damn sexy, so much so he nearly forgets that he’s in a packed bar with his coworkers.

He manages to get out his credit card, putting an obscene amount on the card. Oh well, he never drinks so, really, this is overdue. He lets Venom pilot him back to his new friends – so many friends! – and raises a toast to fellowship and camaraderie. Brent appears at his side and informs the table of Eddie’s Lord of the Rings obsession. This sparks a huge geeky conversation and Eddie couldn’t be happier. He finishes his tiki drink and realizes that the floor is _spinning_ or he’s rotating but the earth _is_ rotating so that’s probably all it is.

“Eddie, bro, you good?” It’s Tucker. The kid, the boy.

“Yep, yep, I’m good!” Eddie nods… and keeps nodding.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna call a ride.” Eddie pulls out his phone and squints at the screen. The words are not making much sense but then his fingers are moving and he’s calling Dan.

Dan picks up on the first ring. “Eddie?”

“Dan!” Eddie shouts to be heard over the noise. “I need a ride!”

Dan yawns and murmurs something then, “Where are you?”

“Where am I?” Eddie asks Brent. Brent takes the phone from him and gives Dan the name and address of the bar before handing back the phone. “Thank you, Dan,” Eddie says.

“Sure, buddy,” Dan replies.

Eddie hangs up and says his goodbyes to the group. By the looks of it they’ll be here all night. Brent, ever the gentleman, walks him up to street. The doorman tells Eddie good night and gives Brent a significant look.

“Is Dan your partner?” Brent asks. He waits with Eddie, both of them leaning against the front of the building, watching the late night traffic go by.

“Hmm? Oh, no. He’s my ex’s fiancé. But we’re all friends now.”

Brent chuckles. “Seems like everyone’s your friend.”

“Naw. Carlton Drake wasn’t a friend,” Eddie says. “Lotsa people don’t like me. I’m lucky, you know. I found someone – well, _he_ found _me_. But he really loves me even though I mess up and I’m a loser…”

 **Eddie…** Venom wraps him in an invisible hug.

“Sounds nice.” Brent looks over his shoulder at the doorman. “I’m still looking, you know?”

“I think you’ll find someone, Brent. You’re a good guy!”

“Yeah?” Brent grins and shuffles his feet.

Eddie tips his head back and looks up at the dark sky. Too bad they can’t see the stars down here. He wants to see them.

“Hey,” Brent taps his arm. “I think your ride’s here.” He points to where Dan’s pulled up in Annie’s car. “Take care, Eddie.”

“You too, Brent. Thanks for asking me to come.” He pulls Brent into a bro hug, patting his back until Brent laughs and pats him, too.

 **You are such a mess** Venom says fondly.

Eddie can’t disagree. He clambers into the passenger seat and pulls Dan into a hug. “Dan! Hey! Thank you for coming to get me! I’m sorry it’s so late. Do you want this tiki cup?”

Dan ruffles Eddie’s hair and helps buckle him in. “No, no, you keep it.” He puts the car in drive and eases back into the stream of traffic. “I’m glad you called.”

“I made friends,” Eddie says proudly. “And that place is so cool, Dan. We should go, you, me, Annie. When’s your birthday? We’ll go.”

Dan laughs. “That’s an idea.” His voice is gentle and kind. Eddie stares at his face. It’s a nice face, very pretty. It’s not fair that Dan is a brunette and Anne’s a blonde… it’s too much pretty for one couple.

 **Eddie’s _very_ drunk** Venom says. He doesn’t manifest because they’re still kind of in public.

“Hey, Venom,” Dan says. “And yeah, I can see that. Smell it, too. What was he drinking?”

**Rum. All of the rum.**

“Ah.” Dan smirks. “If Eddie hasn’t shown you Pirates of the Caribbean you should come over and watch it. There are lots of jokes about rum and drunk pirates.”

“Why is the rum gone!” Eddie shouts dramatically. Venom tickles his ribs, making him giggle.

“So cute.” Dan’s voice is quiet and Eddie nearly misses it. He blushes, his ears growing hot.

“You’re cute, too!” Eddie blurts out. Venom nearly looses it, laughing in that peculiar way that jostles Eddie’s entire body.

“Th-thank you,” Dan stutters. He looks genuinely startled.

“Oh, look, my building!” Eddie scrambles with the seatbelt, trying to make a break for it. Venom is not helping at all.

“Eddie.” Dan places his hand over Eddie’s and touches his cheek. “It’s fine.” He’s got the softest smile on his face, eyes all warm and melty… Eddie sways forward and stops at the last moment. He could kiss Dan. Really, really wants to kiss him.

The seatbelt pops open and Eddie jerks back. He sneaks a look at Dan, his eyes wide, his lips parted. Eddie turns and gets the door open, Venom finally assisting him and getting him out of the tall car. Wow, the ground is really moving tonight!

Eddie closes the door and gives Dan a wave. “Thank you, Dan,” he says earnestly. “I – uh, never mind. Good night, drive safe!”

Dan shakes his head, grinning from ear to ear. _So cute_ Eddie thinks.

“Bye, Eddie. Hey, Venom, make sure he drinks some water, okay?”

**Will do. Good night, Dan.**

Eddie watches Dan drive off, feeling a bit like an abandoned puppy.

 **So dramatic** Venom teases, moving him with gentle care up the stairs to the apartment. **What were you saying earlier, love? That I was all you needed?**

“You arrrrrrrre!” Eddie protests. “But Dan’s eyes… he’s just really dreamy, you know?”

**Sure. Do you still want a bath?**

“Hmmm. Yes! Oh, shoot.”

**What?**

“I wanted to go to the International House of Porn.”

**WHAT?!**

“I mean pancakes! I really want pancakes, V. All the carbs.”

Venom snags a box of s’mores Pop-Tarts. **These will have to do. Pancakes tomorrow, Eddie.**

“Mmm.” Eddie feels so happy and sleepy and hungry and really needy. “Want you…” he breathes. “Hugs?”

 **Yes, yes.** Venom murmurs. He gets Eddie out of his clothes and turns on the water, filling the tub. Venom rubs warm, soft tendrils all over Eddie, making him sigh and shiver and smile.

“Better,” Eddie sighs. “Love you, V.”

**Love you, too, my messy human.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I actually don't drink anymore because of bad experiences but there were some legit good times, like my first visit to San Francisco when my best friend and her boyfriend at the time took me out to a cool place called Smuggler's Cove. It left a good impression even though I got so drunk I don't remember how we got home so I used it as a setting for this fic. (I had to google the drink menu because do I remember what I drank 7 years ago? hell no!) As for the International House of Porn... that's a different story from another drunken misadventure. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
